Merry Christmas, Kurosama!
by FaitoKuro
Summary: A one shot about Fai and Kurogane getting ready for Christmas. What will Kuro get Fai for Xmas? Fai x Kruo pairing


**Hello! **

**I rushed this fic too much, I don't like the way it turned out, but I wanted to get it done before Christmas! There are some other X-mas fics with FaixKuro that were really good and I wanted to include FaixKuro in people's holidays as well… **

**And the part with the meaning of the candy cane was completely made up. LOL**

**I hope that you R & R, I would love to hear what you think!**

Kurogane crossed his arms tightly over his chest as he looked down the narrow alleyway. Snow now covered all of the pavement, the trees, the buildings, making it seem as though the bulky, white substance would just keep piling up until they were all covered in it.

He glanced over to his side where a lithe, blonde form stood with his hands outstretched, smiling up at the snow. Fai had both of his eyes closed as though he was taking the snow in with his other senses. Looking at him, Kurogane couldn't help but want to know what the smaller man was thinking. He knew however, that even if he asked he wouldn't get a full answer out of Fai.

They had both stopped there, in the middle of the alley, on the way back to their hotel room when Fai had noticed that it had started snowing again and he seemed captivated by the falling snow, even though it would only _stop_ snowing for a few minutes a day in this new world. Kurogane could tell from the way Fai dressed that he was from a world much frostier than this one, but maybe the snow reminded him of his own world.

Slowly Fai's mesmerizing blue eyes became visible and that irritatingly fake smile of his widened. "It's almost Christmas here Kuro-pon! I hope you get me something nice!"

"Tch. Why would I do something like that?" But Fai had already started walking again. Kurogane thought about it for a moment before following.

Why would _he, _a manly warrior, do something as silly as give someone a present? There's no way….

…….

This was yet another world where Kurogane and Fai shared a room alone together, something that he couldn't say he didn't enjoy. Even though he wouldn't admit it, for all Fai's annoying habits and inability to tell the truth where it was needed, Kurogane didn't really _dislike_ the blonde. In fact, he might even…

"Kuro-tan! I'm going to take a quick shower and then we can go Christmas shopping, ne?"

Kurogane only grunted in response as Fai turned and ran off towards the back of the hotel room. For once Kurogane had been glad to hear the mage's voice breaking through his thoughts, he felt that he was on the brink of discovering something that he surely didn't want to know.

……..

By the time they were back on the streets it was freezing and getting darker by the minute. Fai had a bounce in his step as they walked down in the direction of the plaza. Kurogane once again found himself staring at the mage. He had a strength about him; that was apparent despite his fragile appearance. Kurogane could tell that Fai was indeed one of the most intense and devoted people that he had ever known. There was more though, Kurogane knew that he…Wait, what was he thinking at a time like this. Letting himself get distracted by the stupid mage again. He'd make him pay…later.

…….

The plaza was painfully crowded; just what Kurogane didn't need. It was so crowded that he had to stick so close to Fai that he could smell the flower-scented shampoo that he has used earlier…

Fai didn't seem to mind though. He bounced gleefully through the crowd, weaving in and out. For once it was Kurogane who had trouble keeping up. He had almost lost sight of him when he saw Fai stop in front of a small store.

"Wait here, Kuro-wan. I saw something that I want to get for Sakura-chan."

"Don't blame me when you get lost if I'm not here when you come back," Kurogaane couldn't resist teasing the blonde. He had to maintain his appearance as the one in control somehow.

"Ohhh, Kuro-pi is so mean to me." He said it with a pout, but he didn't bother to hide the mirth in his step as he disappeared into the shop.

Kurogane continued to look at the spot where Fai had been standing before calmly leaning up against the shop's wall, waiting for Fai to return.

"Here's a man who's in love." Kurogane heard the gruff voice and smirked. The things people talked about now a days were beyond him.

"You're not from around here are you? Hey, you sitting there with all those spikes in your hair-" Kurogane's eyes snapped open. This guy was talking to _him_? "-I have the perfect thing for you. It guarantees eternal love." The strange man held up a small, strange looking item. It was colored in red and white stripes, was slender and curved into a round hook at the tip Kurogane had never seen anything like it in his life.

"All you have to do is give it to the person you love and BAM your love will last…forever. Guaranteed, ya know. See how the red and the white intertwine? That represents your fates. So give me 20 zons and you can have eternal love, whadda ya say?"

Kurogane couldn't believe that this man would think that he would fall for such a cheap gimmick! He looked into the shop's window and saw Fai happily waving at the cashier;,he was gently clutching a newly wrapped box with both hands. Cheap gimmick indeed Kurogane thought as he swiftly reached into his pocket and pulled out 20 of this world's currency.

Once the odd cane-like item was secure in his hands he let out a snort. He was obviously buying this for… very manly reasons…not because he was going to give it to that stupid mage.

The strange man grinned, revealing that he was several teeth short of a set. "It's guaranteed to bring you good luck, son," the man said just as Fai burst out of the shop. The man took a moment to smile at Fai before turning and disappearing into the crowd.

"Who was that man, Kuro-pon?"

Kurogane quickly buried the strange item in his shirt's side pocket. "No one."

Fai gave him a breif quizzical look and then turned to walk back towards the hotel. "I managed to find cute things for Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun, and Mokona. I think they'll be very pleased! What did you-"

"Here!" Kurogane thrust out the strange cane towards Fai. He couldn't stand holding it anymore, of course he didn't mean anything by giving it to Fai. Who wants eternal love, anyway?

But Fai just stood there; his eyes wide with surprise. "Are you giving me a Christmas present, Kuro-pi?"

"Of course not! I just don't want it anymore," Kurogane could feel the color rising in his cheeks as he further thrust the cane at Fai. A small smile crept onto Fai's face as he accepted the candy cane.

Kurogane looked on fondly as Fai started walking again, holding the cane as if it were a precious gem. Kurogane noticed that Fai no longer had that bounce to his step.. nor was he watching where he was going!

Before Kurogane could cry out to him, Fai was pushed into the plaza pond by a large man running down the street carrying a notoriously large load of presents.

The man briefly stopped to see that nothing was broken, but Fai assured him that all was well and the man was off again before Kurogane had chance to wring him out.

Fai was thoroughly soaked, and no matter how much he liked the cold, being wet in the snow just didn't seem like a good idea. Kurogane was quickly over to check on him, but Fai just smiled up at him and carefully pulled himself out of the pond. Somehow he had managed to keep the presents safe and dry, Kurogane noticed.

Kurogane felt the strange need to offer him a hand, but instead all he offered was a muttered "idiot."

The two of them sped up their pace so they could get Fai warm and dry before he caught a cold. "I think that I'll have to ask Sakura-chan or Syaoran-kun for some spare clothes; this is the only pair that I have on this world."

"Tch. Like the brat's clothes would fit you."

"That's true, but maybe Sakura-chan has something loose."

"…" Kurogane couldn't imagine any of the kids' clothing actually fitting Fai, but he would love to see him try…

…………

When they got back to the hotel, Kurogane went to go take a shower as Fai started his search for dry clothes.

Kurogane quickly dried himself, keen on finding out what Fai had been able to work out. But when Kurogane opened the door, he almost dropped his towel.

Fai had indeed been able to find some clothes that fit him, but they were tight, very tight, and short. Very short. Fai was sprawled out on the bed wearing a short red, velvet outfit with a black ribbon around his neck.

Kurogane couldn't take his eyes off of Fai and what was worse was that he couldn't even insult him. In fact, he couldn't say anything at all.

Fai had the candy cane in his right hand and was gently sucking at the tip.

"Merry Christmas, Kurosama! Are you ready for _your_ present?"

The strange man who sold him the candy cane earlier had been right about one thing at least, Kurogane certainly did feel _very_ lucky.

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone! **

**I'm sorry that that was such a bad fic. I should have done better, but I hope that it didn't hurt too much.**

**I spent more time drawing the pic that accompanies this fic than I did on the fic ;; **

**I hope you review; you would make my holiday season if you did:D **


End file.
